


unexpected pleasure

by candykane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candykane/pseuds/candykane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected things happen at Brandon’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> (we all needed more saader and shawzy porn in our lives)
> 
> (also unbeta’d, also i have only been in hockey fandom for like a month so please be kind if some technical things are wrong)
> 
> posted on my tumblr too:   
> http://subduedblue.tumblr.com/post/120011110574/

Brandon slipped on his shoes and was about to head out and go back home to relax. The team had just finished their morning practice and there was no game until tomorrow night at the UC, Brandon fully intended to take advantage of his day off to catch up on his favorite tv show. Unfortunately, Andrew had other plans for him.

“Hey Saader!” Andrew’s loud yell was punctuated with a big jostle to Brandon’s left side as Andrew threw himself down next to him.

“What do you want Shawzy?” Brandon meant to sound irritated, instead it came out sounding exasperated and fond.

“I’m coming by your place today. I’m bringing those awesome sandwiches from Beaker Street and we’re going to have a rematch on Super Smash Bros. There’s no way I’m letting you get away with that weakass victory from last week. You cheated, I know it and I need to reclaim my honor and show you how it’s truly done.”

Brandon sighed so hard and so long that he thought he was going to pass out and die from the lack of air in his system.

“I don’t know Shawzy. I’m not exactly feeling it today. I just want to take it easy.”

“Bullshit. You just want to go home and be a boring person doing boring things. Not on my watch bro. I’m bringing some excitement into your life and you’re getting a free meal out of it so no complaining.”

Brandon just scoffed and shook his head lightly. It was all he could do, nothing he could say or do would sway Andrew at all at this point and so Brandon just accepted it.

Andrew’s grin grew even bigger at Brandon’s resigned movement and sturdily patted Brandon on the back twice before going off and changing into his own clothes.

Branon slipped his coat and his beanie on before he shouldered his bag and started to head out of the locker room and to the parking lot. As he slipped out the door he heard Andrew yell after him.

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Make sure you have everything set up for me to kick your ass!”

Brandon made sure to flip him off before the door to the locker room shut behind him.

++++++++++++++++++

Andrew shuffled his feet and slightly slung the plastic bag in his right hand as he waited for Brandon to open the door. His idea to come over and have a rematch at Brandon’s had been something he planned on impulse.

It was when Andrew caught a glimpse of Brandon’s face after his shower with droplets of water running down his beautiful face that really sealed the deal for him. He wanted to hang out with Brandon and be in the beautiful man’s presence and he would do whatever he needed to have that happen.

When Andrew figured out that he loved Brandon it had been a very slow realization. There was no specific point in time or single event that he could single out that had been the starting point of it. It was just one day Brandon was a good friend, his best friend really, and then the next day he started noticing things about his best friend.

The way Brandon laughed, the twinkle in his eyes when he gave Andrew a look that meant  _‘you’re an idiot but I’m ok with that’_ whenever Andrew did something dumb, the way Brandon sometimes caught his arm and gently squeezed it after a devastating loss, and more recently the lines of Brandon’s body that Andrew couldn’t keep his eyes off.

All of this noticing of Brandon in a non-platonic just best buds way finally culminated into the startling reality of Andrew finding out that he was in love with him. Andrew didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship or their on ice chemistry though, so he stayed quiet and instead just found ways to spend time with Brandon whenever he could.

He just couldn’t get enough of said man and it was beginning to be a problem. He was supposed to be hiding his infatuation, not making it more obvious than it already was. Andrew didn’t have much time to think further on his predicament because Brandon opened the door.

Brandon had changed from the clothes he left the UC in. He was wearing dark grey sweatpants and a loose black Blackhawks shirt. His hair had dried now and it looked extremely ruffled as if he had just had his head on a pillow.

“Did you forget that I was coming and fall asleep?”

“No.” The roughness of Brandon’s voice gave him away. He in fact had been sleeping.

“Liar.” Andrew shoved his way past Brandon and inside to set the plastic bag of food onto the counter in Brandon’s kitchen.

“You took too long to arrive. I couldn’t help it if I fell asleep waiting for your ass to get here.”

“It’s only been 45 minutes. I didn’t take that long!” Andrew made his way around Brandon’s kitchen taking out plates and arranging sandwiches and baked potato chips on them.

“Longer than the 30 minutes you said it would take you to be here.” Ok Brandon did have a point, but Andrew wisely chose not to reply and instead handed over the plate with his sandwich to him.

Brandon took the plate and the Gatorade that Andrew handed to him and settled into his couch to start eating. Andrew settled down about a foot next to him on the couch and began to dig into his own food.

“Oh. You got my favorite, even made sure to have them not put in the mustard. Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome bro.” Andrew grinned in satisfaction.

When they were done with their food Brandon collected the plates and dumped them into his kitchen sink before starting up the game. Andrew caught the controller that he tossed at him and waited until Brandon joined him on the couch before he chose his character for the game. Andrew ended up choosing Link and Brandon chose Princess Peach, which Andrew chirped at him about the whole time they played.

They were pretty even for the most part. Andrew would win a game or two, but then Brandon would come back and win a couple for himself. Things were getting competitive between the two of them the longer they played. There was a lot of dirty moves being utilized though. Sometimes an elbow or a kick of the foot was used to distract each other from possible victory.

Finally, after over 2 hours of game play they decided that they would play one more round to determine the true winner of the evening. It was intense. Andrew was determined to win though, last time Brandon had been the self-proclaimed winner and Andrew was not going to have a repeat of that.

Andrew was so close to winning just a move or two left and he would be able to end Brandon. Andrew was about to hit the button on the controller that would have ended it all, but he was not expecting Brandon’s body to land on top of his. Andrew was too distracted by the game to notice that Brandon had lunged at him and had no time to avoid the collision.

Brandon desperately tried to grab Andrew’s remote out of his hand as he pinned Andrew’s body down with his own, but Andrew kept his arm up and away from his reach. This went on for a few more minutes with a couple of shoves and tickle attempts from both of them thrown in.

Then without warning Brandon bit down at the junction of Andrew’s right shoulder and neck. Andrew immediately let out a high pitched noise at the sensation and the sound of the controller clattering onto the hardwood floor reverberated through the room.

Brandon froze and removed his mouth from where he bit into Andrew. His lips hovered over Andrew’s skin and Andrew shivered when he could feel his breath there.

Brandon lifted his head a little bit more and caught Andrew’s eyes. Andrew flushed at his gaze, it was dark and sultry and Andrew just didn’t believe that Brandon was looking at him like that. He saw as Brandon’s eyes dropped back down to the place where he bit Andrew and then back up at Andrew.

He did it again and then when he looked back up at Andrew he had one of his eyebrows raised. It was Brandon asking for permission, permission to bite him again. Andrew sucked in a breath shakily and then nodded his head resolutely at Brandon, granting him permission.

Brandon’s gaze somehow grew even darker before he dipped back down to nip at Andrew’s skin. Andrew could not help the loud gasp that he let out. This was too good to be true, somehow and someway Brandon had found the most sensitive part of his body, other than his dick, and was  _biting it_.

Andrew was pretty sure that this was just some weird wet dream of his and not the reality that he was really in. His hands scrambled to hold onto Brandon’s back at a particularly hard bite on the left side of his neck. Andrew was keening and moaning shamelessly now, unable to hold back any noises from the pleasure he was feeling.

“Fuck Andrew the noises you are making are driving me insane.” Brandon mouthed the words against Andrew’s collarbone. Andrew was shocked. Brandon never used his real name unless he was really serious about something.

“You just had to go for the neck man, the most sensitive part of my body! Did you know about this?”

“No, but I’m glad I do now.” Andrew peered down questioningly at Brandon.

“Do you want to…uh…you know…want to take this to my bed?” Andrew really enjoyed the shade of red on Brandon’s skin as he blushed.

“Yeah. I do.” Andrew somehow managed to croak those few words out despite his surprise at Brandon wanting to take whatever this was into his bed.

Brandon jumped up and off Andrew quickly and Andrew mourned the loss of the heat and press of his body momentarily before he was dragged up by Brandon’s hand on his wrist. Brandon led them both to his bedroom in the back of his apartment.

When they both stepped past the doorway Andrew found himself slammed up against a wall with Brandon pressed up against him. Brandon’s hands were then cradling his face and his thumb brushed against Andrew’s bottom lip.

Andrew’s lips parted at the touch of Brandon’s thumb and Brandon’s eyes narrowed in response. He stopped his thumb for a bit to catch Andrew’s eyes.

“Can I? Can I kiss you?”

“Of fucking course you can.” Andrew was not at all ashamed by how breathy he sounded in his answer.

Brandon’s lips were soft, slow, and sure against his own. His kisses were tender and gentle, much different than the nips and bites he had bestowed on his neck just a little earlier. The kiss deepened when Andrew parted his lips and let Brandon’s tongue explore his mouth.

They made out for what felt like forever and Andrew enjoyed every minute of it. In between kisses they somehow managed to strip out of their clothes and were down to just their underwear. Andrew loved using his hands to roam and map out places of Brandon’s body that he had always longed for, but never believed he would ever get the opportunity to touch.

They broke apart after a long kiss to catch their breath and Andrew’s heart almost stopped at the smile on Brandon’s face.

“What happened to taking this to the bed?” Andrew blurted out the question.

“We can still do that. Come on.” Andrew was tugged again by Brandon by a hand on his wrist until they were both settled on top of Brandon’s bed.

Brandon was on top of Andrew while Andrew’s legs were bracketing his. Andrew could feel the hard press of Brandon’s dick against his hip and bit his lip to prevent a moan from coming out. Brandon brought a hand to Andrew’s stomach and drew a few lazy patterns there until his hand drifted down to where his fingers were skirting the top of his underwear. Andrew slightly squirmed in arousal.

Brandon gave him a look, another look asking for permission. Andrew once again gave it to him. Brandon shoved his hand down the front of his underwear and wrapped his hand around Andrew’s dick. Andrew jolted and lifted his hips a bit off the bed to get more friction.

Brandon started to stroke him slowly, using Andrew’s precum to slick Andrew’s shaft. Brandon’s hand was big and warm on his dick and Andrew let himself make as much noise as he wanted, not holding anything back. On one strong upstroke and twist of Brandon’s hand Andrew jolted again and moaned even louder than he had already been doing.

“I’m close.” Andrew practically whined.

“It’s ok, come on.” Then Brandon leaned down to filthily kiss Andrew with tongue and teeth.

Brandon’s grip on his dick tightened just enough and his strokes grew faster. Andrew was now moaning directly into Brandon’s mouth as he let Brandon fuck his mouth with his tongue. Andrew was just on the edge of tipping over into his orgasm when Brandon broke away from their kiss to bite hard into Andrew’s neck.

Andrew came with a shout and his hips lifted up as far as he could with Brandon’s weight on top of him. When he dropped back down he was limp and strung out, but very satisfied. Brandon unclamped his teeth from Andrew’s neck as he helped to stroke Andrew through his orgasm.

Once Andrew’s ears weren’t completely filled with white noise and he came back to his senses a little he reached down and into Brandon’s underwear returning the favor. It didn’t take Brandon long for his orgasm to hit. Andrew stroked him and Brandon panted into his neck the entire time as his hips pushed into Andrew’s hand. Soon Brandon hit his orgasm as well and after the aftershocks of it he completely slumped down on top of Andrew.

Andrew didn’t mind the weight and the coverage of Brandon’s body, he loved it actually. He ran his hands up and down the sides of Brandon’s body. Brandon pressed a few kiss into Andrew’s jaw and then he got up and headed to the bathroom. Andrew heard the water run a bit and then Brandon came back out with a wet washcloth and no underwear either.

Andrew admired Brandon’s dick as he returned to the bed. It wasn’t hardened at all, but the size and length of it was impressive. Andrew had been impressed when his hand been around it not too long ago and the thoughts of having Brandon’s dick in him was almost enough to get himself hard again.

Brandon had taken Andrew’s underwear off and was meticulously, but caringly cleaning him up. When he was done he threw the washcloth into a laundry basket near the bed and then crawled back onto the bed with Andrew. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Andrew and Andrew placed his head on his shoulder. They just laid there for a while in silence enjoying the afterglow, but then Brandon broke the silence.

“Hey so, I’m pretty sure I did this all the wrong way. We haven’t even been out on a date and yet we’ve already given each other handjobs.”

“Who said there’s a right or wrong way about these kinds of things?” Andrew replied and Brandon hummed in agreement.

“You’re right, but still I do want to take you out on a date. Lots of dates actually and do more of this too, if you want?” Andrew’s head bolted up to stare at Brandon.

“Are you for real, because if you’re just messing with me I’ll be pissed.”

“Yes I’m for real. I kind of wanted to ask you out for a long time now.” Andrew was stunned.

“Oh. Ok well, then yeah, I would love it if you took me out on a date. I want to take you out on dates too and do A LOT more of this too.” Andrew gestured down at their bare bodies.

“Great, then let’s do that then.” Brandon smiled brightly at him, but then his eyes shifted downwards and his expression looked wary. “Oh by the way, I’m sorry about the neck thing. I went a little overboard and there’s a lot of marks there that might be hard to cover up.”

Andrew looked down at what he could see of his neck and was startled to see the dark marks on his skin. He liked them, they were from Brandon and he liked everything about Brandon. He looked up and gave Brandon a smirk.

“Don’t be sorry. I like it.” Brandon blushed but smiled brightly in return.

++++++++++++++++++++

It turned out that hiding the fact that he loved Brandon because he was worried things would go wrong was silly of Andrew. Their friendship wasn’t ruined and their on ice chemistry would go on record as having never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> (APPARENTLY I AM INCAPABLE OF WRITING PORN WITHOUT SOME MUSHY GUSHY FEELINGS INVOLVED)


End file.
